


Sore Loser

by Envytastic



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Yuugi is a powerbottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envytastic/pseuds/Envytastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami won’t stop moping after he lost an award. Yuugi is so sick of Yami’s ego that he teaches him a lesson. Seme!Yuugi. Old work from FFN</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore Loser

“Yami! Are you ready yet?! The limousine should arrive shortly!” Yuugi hollered up the stairs. Some sounds were heard as the occupant upstairs was rushing from one room to another. Today had been completely hectic. Tonight was the Duelist Awards Show. Yuugi and Yami had both been nominated. Yuugi had been nervous and getting ready for the show since the morning and Yami had been lazing around all day, leaving everything to the last minute. Sometimes his boyfriend was just too arrogant. In Yami’s mind, he had already won.

“This guy, I swear.” Yuugi muttered under his breath. His mother, having heard it, laughed as she entered the living room where her son waited.

“He’s your boyfriend. You should be able to control him.” She giggled. Yuugi sighed, slumping into the couch. After a warning from his mom, he stood back up and straightened his suit, before sitting neatly.

“I don’t really want to control him… I just want him to be less… arrogant and a little more modest.” Yuugi replied. His mother gave him a smile as she straightened his tie for him. Stepping back, she looked over her son. He had grown a little bit, but was still shorter than average. He hadn’t lost his baby face and still held his adorable features. But her little boy was a man now. Dirty sounds from their bed room said enough. The two thought they were quiet, but even grandpa could hear it, while he had become hard of hearing.

His mother sat down next to him, rubbing his shoulder affectionately. “It’ll be okay, he somehow manages to do everything right on time.” She said to console him. Not that Yuugi was sad or anything, he just hated being late and making people wait. Thundering down the stairs alerted them that Yami had finally come down. He had missed a button when closing his jacket, his hair was messed up, his pants weren’t ironed properly and his tie was simply a disaster. He had just tied a knot.

“Yami you’re a disaster!” Yuugi shouted, making the other one stop in his track descending the stairs. Yami just shrugged his shoulders and dropped his dress shoes at the front door and sat down next to Yuugi.

Ashita shook her head with a little laugh. “Take off those pants; I’ll iron them for you.” She said as she stood up and held out her hand. Yami simply took them off and handed them to his mother-in-law. Yuugi almost had the urge to slam his head into the table. Ashita almost smirked as she took the pants. She didn’t mind when Yami took off his clothes. Better yet, she always tricked him to take off his clothes. Her son’s boyfriend was quite the catch, and while she couldn’t touch, there was nothing wrong with watching. Black boxers, nice.

“Yamiiiii” Yuugi whined. “Get up.” He ordered, getting up himself. Yami stood up from the couch and let Yuugi fix himself. The only thing he had done correctly and neatly was his make-up. Nothing over the top, just some foundation and eyeliner to make his eyes stand out. Those were his best features anyway. Yuugi unbuttoned the jacket, quickly straightened the white shirt, buttoned it up correctly and fixed Yami’s hair. As he was smoothing out Yami’s hair, his mother walked in with the ironed pants.

“Still warm.” Yami smiled as he held it. Ashita smiled as Yami put it on. Oh well, it was good as long as it lasted. The last thing to fix was the tie. Yuugi untied the knot sliding the tie off of Yami’s neck. Hadn’t Yami realized how ridiculous it looked like that? Yuugi smoothed the tie out, and rewrapped it around Yami’s neck. Stuck on how to tie it, grandpa was called to tie it for them.

“There, all good.” Yuugi said as he proudly eyed his lover. Yami was simply gorgeous. Too bad he knew that as well.

“Yeah….” Ashita sighed dreamily. Yami’s smirked, as his ego was fed. Yuugi looked at his mother funny, was it normal for a mother to drool over her children’s partners? The woman simply gave a smile. A honk from outside alerted them that the limousine had arrived. Yuugi squeaked and jumped from the nerves.

“It’s here!” He shouted as he ran to the door.

“Uhm… Yuugi…. Shoes.” Yami said, stopping the short man from going outside barefoot. Yuugi looked down to see his black socks and then looked up to see his hand on the handle to the front door. He gave an awkward chuckle and put on his shiny black shoes. Yami did the same and took hold of Yuugi’s hand and opened the door. The engine of the limousine was running and the chauffeur was waiting for them by the door.

“Good evening, Sennen-sama, Mutou-sama.” The man greeted as he bowed.

“Good evening.” Both boys replied with a nod of their heads. The man opened the door and let the two men inside. The light was shining inside and several people were actually already occupying the long car.

“Hey Yuugi! Yami!” A blond man called, sticking his head out of the now opened door. “You gotta check this out! There is a fridge IN the car!” He said excitedly. He was soon pulled back inside by a pair of hands. Yami and Yuugi took this opportunity to enter the limousine and get out of the crisp cold air. The inside was completely white, with L-shaped leather seating and a minibar across the seats. The limousine had a one way glass, making outsider not see the inside, while the occupants of the car could see the outside.

“This is amazing.” Yuugi said in awe. He sat down next to his childhood friend, and Yami sitting down next to Yuugi. The taller of the two sat down and crossed him arms over his chest, holding his head high and looking incredibly displeased. Yuugi decided to pay him no heed and smiled at all his friend. “Hey everyone.” He said with a smile.

Before anyone could reply, Jounouchi opened his mouth again. “See!” He said pointing at the minibar across them. “There is a freaking fridge here.” He leaned over to open the door to the mini-fridge. “It’s filled with alcohol~” He sang, taking out a bottle of tequila. It was immediately snatched out of his hands.

“Yes, but we are still minors.” One of the females in the car said sternly. She carefully placed the bottle back into the fridge and slammed the door shut. Jounouchi groaned and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest, just like Yami.

“Big brother…. You shouldn’t drink until you’re legally allowed.” The second girl said.

“Yes, Shizuka is right. You’re an idiot Jounouchi.” The last person said.

“T-that wasn’t wha-” Shizuka’s words were cut by her older brother.

“Oi Honda! Who’re you calling an idiot?” Jounouchi growled, already out of pouting-mode. Anzu shook her head as their friends started to argue. Well… as Jounouchi and Honda argued with Shizuka caught up in the middle. Yuugi also gave a chuckle at the antics of his friends.

“Say.” Anzu whispered as she nudged Yuugi. Yuugi gave a small hum that he was listening and looked up at her. “What’s up with him?” She asked nodding at the person sitting on the other side of Yuugi. Yuugi also looked at Yami who was still pouting.

“I honestly don’t know.” Yuugi sighed. He was actually a little curious himself. Everything had been fine when they had left the house. Yami started sulking when they entered the limousine. Placing his hand on Yami’s arm, Yuugi asked what was bothering Yami.

“I specifically asked for a jacuzzi in the limousine. Do you see a jacuzzi somewhere? Yami scoffed. Yuugi couldn’t resist the urge to facepalm.

“ _That’s_ what’s been bugging you?” Yuugi held back the urge to punch his lover.

“Yes.” Yami answered seriously.

“This is a twenty minute ride! How the hell do you plan to undress, get in, get dry and redress when it took you two freaking hours just to do your make-up?!” Yuugi yelled.

Yami just shrugged. “I’ll manage.”

Yuugi threw up his hands into the air from defeat. “I give up!” he exclaimed. “You’re hopeless.” Anzu giggled at the lover’s quarrel. It had become common that the two would argue over small things. But nothing was ever too serious. Their bond was way too strong to be broken by something so trivial. Besides, didn’t every couple argue?

“Though… I gotta admit.” Anzu said to stop the quarrel. “A jacuzzi would’ve been nice.” She said, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. Yuugi blushed while Yami had a victorious smile plastered on his face. There was no way she wanted to see her friends naked. There was nothing wrong with a little teasing to lighten up the mood.

“See.”

“Shut up.” Yuugi spat back. He leaned his head unto Yami’s shoulder, earning him an arm around his waist as Yami pulled him closer. “I’m so nervous.” Yuugi whined.

“Everything will be okay Aibou… you’ll win for sure.” Yami said with a reassuring smile. Yuugi smiled at him and nestled into Yami’s side, careful not to crinkle his suit or ruin his hair. The argument of Jounouchi and Honda had been settled by Shizuka snapping and hitting both boys in the head.

“Yeah Yug, you will definitely win cutest male duelist.” Jounouchi said. Anzu nodded.

“There is no duelist cuter than you.” She added. All the other friends nodded, and Yami’s hand traveled to Yuugi’s to give a reassuring squeeze.

Yuugi smiled and blushed at all the praise he got from his friends. He, Yami and Jounouchi were all nominated for the Duelist Awards Show. Yuugi was nominated for Cutest Male Duelist and Jounouchi was nominated for the Underdog Duelist. Yami was actually nominated for two categories. Duelist with Longest Winning Streak and Handsomest Duelist. They were all allowed to bring a VIP guest with them. Yuugi brought Anzu, Yami brought Honda and Jounouchi brought Shizuka.

The limousine came to a stop and the six got out. Anzu, Honda and Shizuka were ushered inside through a backdoor while Yami, Yuugi and Jounouchi got to walk on the red carpet. They were a well-known group with Anzu, Honda and Shizuka known as the entourage so the people weren’t really interested in them.

Yami took hold of Yuugi’s hand again and strutted down the carpet, showing off his Yuugi to the paparazzi, much to Yuugi’s dismay. Jounouchi followed closely behind them, photobombing a shot of the two whenever he got the chance. His own pictures were taken with either a wink and a thumbs up or a goofy smile and peace signs. They were taken apart and asked some questions about the show in front of a camera. After that, they were also brought to the stage

Thousands of cinema chairs were in front of the stage. Most of them were already occupied with people. The chatting was overwhelming as hundreds of conversations mingled into one sound. Their three friends were already sitting, waving at them as they were spotted. The room was already near full, with famous duelists and audience arriving. Kaiba Seto was also sitting in the VIP part, accompanied by his little brother. While Kaiba didn’t pay them any attention, Mokuba waved at the group. Other famous duelists were also in the there. Insector Haga, Dinosaur Ryuzaki, Kujaku Mai, Keith Howard, Leonhart von Schroider and his older brother, Ziegfried von Schroider. There were many many more that Yuugi recognized.

“Hey…. Where are the Bakura’s and Otogi?” Honda asked, scanning the room. It was so huge he couldn’t find them, even with the shockingly white hair. Since Ryou wasn’t that much into Duel Monsters and didn’t play in tournaments, he hadn’t really become famous, outside of being friends with _the_ Sennen Yami and Mutou Yuugi.

“Ah, they couldn’t get tickets anymore. Ryou prevented Bakura from breaking in and sneaking inside so they promised to watch it from home on the TV. Otogi-kun too.” Yuugi answered, trying to get comfortable in the chair. After waiting a little more, music started playing, indicating the start of the awards show. The audience got silent as the host started the show.

Yami didn’t pay much attention to the awards being given. The only thing he picked up was Mai winning an award for Cleverest Trick, which she won by using perfumes to recognize her cards and freaking out her opponents. The rest he didn’t care for. He only perked up when he heard that they were going to give the award for Most Cutest Male Duelist. He immediately grabbed hold of Yuugi’s hand.

“And the nominees are!” The host shouted. Four screens popped up behind him, all black. Faces appeared as the man called the names. “Yuuki Juudai! Marufuji Shou! Mutou Yuugi and Rua….” The host looked back and whispered to someone from behind the stage. “Just Rua with no last name apparently!” Drumrolls sounded as he received an envelope with the winner in it. Yuugi was squeezing Yami’s hands so much he could almost feel the bones crack. It felt like ages for the man to open the envelope.

Finally he had it opened. The card was out and there was absolute silence as the man read the contents. Then he looked up. “Mutou Yuugi!” He shouted enthusiastically. Anzu, Yami and Jounouchi Jumped up to applaud their little friend. Yuugi was still sitting, being in a daze of disbelieve.

“Come on Aibou, get up.” Yami said, pulling Yuugi to his feet. Before he could even take a step, he got a slap on the bum from Yami. This made him jump and glare at his lover. This all was clearly seen by the audience since the screen behind the host was enlarged and focused on Yuugi’s chair. The small slap had gotten him out of his stupor though. He walked over to the stage, climbed up and got behind the podium where he got a golden trophy with a gold coated Duel Monster Card.

Yami watched proudly as Yuugi thanked all the voters that voted for him, his family, his friends and most importantly, him. At last he thanked the host for the trophy and walked down the stage, back to his seat. Next category was Biggest Underdog Duelist. Jounouchi won, no surprise there.

A break soon followed after, where they got some food and a cup of coffee or tea to relax. The next one that followed was Duelist with the Longest Winning Streak.

“The nominees are! Kaiba Seto! Keith Howard! Manjoume Jun! And Sennen Yami!” Yami smirked. This one was in the bag. The host received the envelope and opened it up. “Ladies and gentlemen, the winner is… Sennen Yami!”

Yami stood up as the people applauded him. He strutted to the stage, giving some extra swing with his hips as he walked. You could almost hear ‘I’m sexy and I know it’ as he got up on stage. During his speech, his arrogance was actually masked as he thanked his fans, friends, family and Yuugi. During his walk back to his seat, he winked at some ladies, making them swoon. Yuugi glared at them and huffed as Yami sat down. The manwhore.

Yami was quickly forgiven though when Yuugi got a kiss on the cheek, also showed on the huge screen behind the host. The whole audience broke into ‘aaaws’ at the little display of affection. This reminded Yuugi that Yami belonged to him. They got a wink. He got a kiss. Kisses are so much better than winks.

The end of the award show was nearing with just two more nominations left. Yami’s second one in fact.

“The nominees for Most Handsome Duelist are! Sennen Yami! Kaiba Seto! Fudo Yuusei and Johan Anderson!” The host called. Yami smirked again and leaned back. There was no way he wasn’t winning this one. The ritual of getting and opening the envelope happened again. “The winner is… Kaiba Seto!”

Yami was about to get up when realization hit him. That was not his name called out. The tall brunet stood up and walked to the stage, his long white coat fluttering behind him. He just took the award, said a curt ‘thanks’ and walked back to his seat, and handed the award to his little brother. Mokuba smiled happily as he hugged the golden object to his chest.

The host began the last nomination but Yami was already out of it. He. Had. Lost. Lost to Kaiba no less! How could he lose to that walking stick figure?!

“Yami?” Yuugi asked, seeing the mortified expression on his boyfriend’s face. “Are you okay?” He asked, slightly shaking the other man.

“I-I lost… impossible.” Yami whispered.

“It’s actually quite logical.” Anzu cut in. Yami and Yuugi both looked at her. “Yami you are off the market. Girls don’t get a chance to be with you. Kaiba is single and is tall and has blue eyes. Of course they’re gonna vote for him.” She explained.

“That’s unfair!” Yami almost shouted. The last thing he wanted to do now is to throw a tantrum and make a scene, which would make a joke out of him and Yuugi.

“Life is unfair.” Yuugi said with a shoulder shrug. “You just have to learn to live with it.” He added. Yami scoffed and leaned back into his chair, fully back into pouting mode. After the award show, there was an after party for the nominees and their VIP guests, along with some other celebrities. During the whole party, all Yami did was mope, driving Yuugi insane.

“Will you stop being such a child and just enjoy the party?! You’re embarrassing me!” Yuugi yelled at Yami after dragging the other man into a deserted hallway.

“No. I deserved that award not stupid Kaiba.”

Yuugi growled, which was so unbefitting of him. “Stop being butthurt right now.” He said through his teeth.

“No! I will not stop being butthurt!” Yami barked back.

Something inside Yuugi snapped. “Fine! You want to be butthurt?! I will make you feel butthurt!!” He screamed. Yuugi grabbed Yami by the tie and dragged him, none too gently, to the men’s bathroom. It was deserted to Yuugi’s luck. He pushed Yami into a stall and got in himself, locking the door behind him.

“Y-Yuugi what are you doing?” Yami asked in panic.

“You want to be butthurt? I will give you butthurt.” Yuugi growled, twisting Yami so he was facing the wall. Yami was in such a state of shock, that he didn’t realize Yuugi had unbuttoned his pants until they had dropped to his ankles. His boxers followed quickly.

“No time for foreplay.” Yuugi growled out, sticking three fingers into his mouth. If they took _too_ long, people would get suspicious. Pleased with the moistness of his finger, he inserted one into Yami’s entrance without any prior warnings. Yami yelped as his body was intruded by something foreign.

“Y-Yuugi!” Yami shrieked. He had never heard his own voice become so high pitched. Yuugi continued to thrust his finger in and out, until he felt it was enough to insert the second one. This continued for a little until Yuugi stuck in his third finger. Yami groaned as this one stung a little. Yuugi waited for a little for the pain to subside to start thrusting. He splayed his fingers to give the hole some extra stretch before he took them out.

Yuugi smiled as he felt Yami relax into submission. He wouldn’t have done it if he was sure that Yami wouldn’t like it. The two had lost their virginity at the age of sixteen when they were dating. He would stop if Yami told him to stop. He had just so much frustrations pent up that he needed to get it all out. Yami’s mightier-than-thou attitude was so frustrating sometimes.

Looking around, Yuugi couldn’t find anything to use as a lube substitute. Too bad he didn’t conveniently bring some lotion. There were those soap dispensers at the sinks of the bathroom but he didn’t want to open the stall and risk being seen. There was only one option left. Gathering as much saliva in his mouth as he could, Yuugi spit it out and coated his manhood with it. “Ew Yuugi that is gross.” Yami complained as he heard the sound of Yuugi spitting.

“I don’t want to do it raw.” Yuugi replied. He knew how painful a first time could be, he didn’t want Yami to experience it too. They were too inexperienced back then to properly do it, until they found that all questions could be answered on the internet.

Yami flinched as he felt something prod at his anus. This was Yuugi’s warning of what was to come. Yami braced himself, pressing against the wall of the stall. It was a cramp space so he didn’t have much chance to get comfortable. Yuugi pushed in before all the saliva dried out. Pre-cum would’ve lube it again after the saliva had done its job. Yami hissed as it stung while he was being invaded. This was what Yuugi experienced when they did it?

Yuugi stopped as he was fully sheathed in, waiting for Yami to adjust. He had pressed himself flat against the wall, trying to escape the pain. He was pretty sure that if they had proper lubrication that it wouldn’t be as bad. Yuugi never showed any signs of pain during their lovemaking. Except for the first few times.

Yami relaxed. Yuugi saw this as a sign to start trusting. Yami groaned as Yuugi moved. It felt so weird but fortunately didn’t hurt anymore. Yuugi thrust in and out, in and out. The sensation was starting to become more enjoyable for Yami. He started to moan. It was enjoyable, but not spectacular. He remembered he could make Yuugi scream to the heavens with their lovemaking.

The shorter male started thrusting faster but he couldn’t get deep enough like this. He slammed the lid to the toilet shut and sat down on it, pulling Yami on his lap still inside of him. Yuugi shivered as the ice cold surface of the toilet clashed with his heated body. Yami’s tightness distracted him fast. It seemed like he had hit it when he pulled Yami into his lap. The man moaned loudly as he arched his back.

Yuugi grabbed him by the hips and started to thrust into him. Yami bounced up and down, trying to get as deep as possible, trying to get that amazing feeling again. So this was what drove Yuugi crazy. It drove him crazy as well.

“Y-Yuugi!” Yami gasped out as that bundle of nerves got hit once again. Yuugi had placed himself so that he was hitting it with rapid succession. One of Yuugi’s hands moved from Yami’s hips to his mouth, clasping his hand over it.

“We don’t want anyone hearing us.” Yuugi gasped out. Yami continued to moan into Yuugi’s hand as Yuugi pounded him into oblivion. Yami wanted to kiss Yuugi so badly, but he had his back facing Yuugi, and there was too little room to turn around swiftly. If he tried to turn, it would just be an awkward pile of arms and legs. So he leaned back and rested his head on Yuugi’s shoulder, taking hold of Yuugi’s earlobe in between his teeth and softly nibbled on it. Yuugi moaned at the sensation, thrusting even faster into Yami.

“Ah!” Yami moaned as he was hit there again. The pressure was just too much. He had to let it all out. “I can’t hold it any longer Yuugi!” He managed out with a little bit of difficulty. His mind, completely hazed over made it hard to think. Yuugi quickly grabbed some toilet paper and covered Yami’s penis with it. Didn’t want to make a mess now. He didn’t want to do that to the cleaners. Some suspicious whitish splotches on stalls. Gee, what could it be? Mayonnaise?

Yami turned into jelly in Yuugi’s arms after he had let it all out. He had actually quite enjoyed this. He should switch places with the smaller and younger teen more often. He felt Yuugi tightening his hold on his hips. That meant Yuugi was close too. Without any warning, he came inside of Yami, coating his insides with his semen.

Yuugi fell back against the tank of the toilet. That was freaking amazing. He was too tired to get up though. Yami had leaned against him. Their breathing evened out eventually. Yuugi was the first to move. “We should go back before they question our absence.” He said. Other than nominees, VIP guests and celebrities, there were also interviewers present. Some of tabloid magazines.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Yami said as he stood up, letting Yuugi slide out of him with ease. Yuugi followed, pulling his pants back up. He stopped Yami from pulling up his pants.

“You don’t want to leak through your pants.” He said as he pulled at the roll of toilet paper. Thank god this stall had some because he hadn’t checked in his rage. He rolled the gathered paper up. “Place this between your cheeks. It’ll catch up the drops.” Yami stared at the roll before taking it and placing it as Yuugi told. He was the experienced one. The paper was uncomfortable since it felt like sandpaper. All toilet paper from public places did.

Smoothing out their clothes, they walked back to the party. Jounouchi lit up as he caught sight of the spiky multicolored hair. “Yuugi! Yami!” He called as he ran over to them. He stopped as he saw their slightly disheveled appearance. “Where have you guys been?” He asked with a little uncertainty.

“I had to punish this guy because he wouldn’t stop whining about losing.” Yuugi answered. Jounouchi raised an eyebrow, not wanting to hear any details. Yuugi then turned to look at Yami. “Yami be a darling and get me a Red Bull from the bar?” He asked. Yami nodded and went to the bar to get Yuugi and himself a refreshing drink.

“Why… is he limping?” Jounouchi almost regret asking it.

Yuugi’s lips formed into an uncharacteristic smirk. Yet, it was still fitting of him. “He’s just a sore loser who’s butthurt.”

“Right.” Jounouchi said, done with the conversation. He had caught them in the act more than once and would do anything in his power to prevent seeing it ever again. Yami returned with two cans of the energy drink, ice cold, just what they needed. They downed the drink in just a few gulps, being dehydrated from the exercise.

The rest of the party was nice. Yami actually enjoyed it too, having stopped moping. As the party neared its end, Yuugi once again pulled Yami away to have a private conversation. “Are you angry at?” He asked a little guilty.

Yami smiled and shook his head. “No Yuugi I don’t mind, we are equals and you have just as much right to be on top as I do.” He answered with an honest smile. Yuugi sighed in relief and hugged his lover.

“I’m glad. I was partly scared that you would hate me. I would’ve stopped if you wanted me to.” Yuugi said, leaning up to peck him on the lips.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yuugi’s waist and rocked them a little. “I actually enjoyed it quite a lot. Perhaps we can switch more often.” Yami suggested playfully. Yuugi grinned, nodding his head. Yami’s smile faded. “I must be quite a drag sometimes… we have been arguing quite a lot lately Yuugi.” Using Yuugi’s name instead of his nickname, meant that Yami was serious.

“Sometimes… yeah.” Yuugi admitted. “It’s just… you’ve not been quite the same ever since you got even more famous. You think everything will be placed in front of you and that you can get everything you want… life doesn’t work that way.”

Yami cast his eyes down and sighed. “Will you help me become a better person Yuugi?” He asked, pleading with his eyes. Yuugi cuddled into Yami’s chest.

“Always.” His voice was slightly muffled by the fabric of Yami’s jacket. “You may not have won that stupid award, but you are still the handsomest man in my eyes. That’s all that should matter.” Yami smiled brightly at the answer. Just what he needed to hear.

He pulled away and wrapped his arm around Yuugi’s shoulder, leading him back to the party. Most people had left. “Limo’s ready guys, you ready to go?” Honda asked. Yami and Yuugi both nodded. As the car drove them home, Anzu observed the couple. Yami had a serene look on his face and Yuugi’s face was leaned on his shoulder, softly snoring. It seemed like this Award Show had somehow brought the two even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine wouldn’t stop complaining after he lost this competition kind of thing. I told him to stop being so butthurt and he retorted that he won’t stop being butthurt. That is how this happened. I have had this in my mind for a long time but had to get into the right mood to write a lemon. I'm still not too proud of it but seme Yuugi is a new area for me to explore so hopefully it'll get better.


End file.
